Lune de Versailles
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: La Princesa de la Luna llena, Serena, hija del Rey Sol está en medio de una conspiración. D'Eon de Beaumont, su hermana Lía, Durand, Robin y Teillagory deberán protegerla y salvaguardar el trono y futuro de Francia y evitar que el Cristal de Plata caiga en manos enemigas, todo esto ayudados por una estrella del oriente ***Solo para mayores de edad*** Contiene lime
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **Nota de autor:** Esta historia no obedece una línea de tiempo precisa, por lo que se mezclan personajes de distintas épocas. Sailor Moon pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, Le Chevalier D'eon a Tow Ubakata y Versailles a Simon Mirren, David Wolstencroft, Andrew Bampfield y Sasha Hails, producida por Capa Drama, Incendo Productions y Zodiak Media Group y transmitida por Canal+ Francia. La trama de ésta historia es original mía.

* * *

El crepitar de la luz de las velas alumbraba la habitación proyectando sombras danzantes en las finas paredes recubiertas de papel tapiz mientras la mujer emitía gritos desgarradores en medio de un mar de sudor y sangre.

Afuera, el hombre esperaba la noticia final en la antesala de la habitación, acompañado de sus hombres de confianza y una que otra dama, entregada con ferviente devoción a las plegarias para que todo saliera como Dios mandaba.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Todos los presentes en la antesala volvieron la cabeza hacia la mujer que se encontraba en el umbral, con un pequeño bulto de sabanas en sus brazos.

El ambiente en aquel lugar era tenso y nadie quería siquiera respirar. Estaban atentos al hombre que se levantó solemne y se dirigía hacia la mujer del umbral.

Si estaba preocupado o no, nadie lo sabía. Él tenía la capacidad de manejar estratégicamente sus emociones y guardarse todos sus pensamientos para sí, habilidad que adquirió desde los 5 años cuando tuvo que tomar entre sus manos la responsabilidad de la corona.

\- ¿Y bien? – demandó él, mirando fijamente el pequeño bulto.

\- Lo lamento, Majestad, pero nada pudimos hacer.

Por un instante, en los ojos del hombre se vio un destello de desesperación, cosa que desconcertó a su interlocutora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – su tono era autoritario

\- Su Majestad murió al dar a luz

\- ¿Y la criatura?

\- Está débil, no sé cuánto tiempo de vida le quede.

En ese momento, todo lo que él representaba quedó a un lado para simplemente mostrar la faceta de un humilde padre abatido por la muerte de su esposa y el futuro incierto de su pequeña criatura.

Sin ceremonias, tomó el pequeño bulto y salió de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

\- ¿Es un Delfín? – preguntó una _dame_

\- No – respondió la partera – es una Delfina.

~ o ~

La luz de la luna llena alumbraba por completo cada uno de los pasillos exteriores y jardines del castillo, mientras el hombre corría con su pequeña en brazos. Su mujer, la Reina, había muerto al haber dado a luz y no podía permitir que su hija muriera, tanto por deseos personales como políticos. _Ella_ era la única descendiente que tenía sangre real y que era heredera al trono. Sin la pequeña, el imperio estaba perdido.

Si, era cierto, la ley no permitía que las mujeres ocuparan el trono, pero la niña representaba las esperanzas de un vientre para dar, en un futuro, un heredero a la corona, además, era su hija, fruto del gran amor que él y la reina María Teresa se tenían.

Se alejó tanto como pudo mientras oprimía a su hijita contra su pecho, y en la otra mano, llevaba algo, una piedra que jamás se hubiera atrevido a tocar, hasta ahora.

Llegó a la parte más alejada de los jardines, jadeante, a un lugar donde la luna llena se veía en su máximo esplendor.

Decidido, caminó hasta el claro de luz y colocó a la pequeña en el césped, hincándose a su lado.

Sabía que aquello era algo prohibido; su monarquía estaba basada en el catolicismo, por eso, cualquier acto realizado fuera de la liturgia habitual, era considerado como pagano, pero en aquél momento de desesperación, lo que menos le importaba era si obedecía a Dios o al Diablo.

Estaba dispuesto a salvar a como diera lugar la vida de su pequeña, por eso, había recurrido a aquel antiguo ritual, propio de los _Parisis,_ aquella antigua civilización de ascendencia celta que había fundado la Ciudad y que, por supuesto, cargaban consigo la mítica piedra que había pasado de generación en generación dentro de su familia y que ahora él tenía en sus manos: El Cristal de Plata, la fuente del poder lunar, de la Diosa dadora de vida.

¡Que Jesucristo lo perdonara! Ya después se encargaría de bautizar a la niña e instruirla en el catolicismo, pero ahora, lo importante era salvarle la vida.

\- Amada Diosa Lunar – comenzó sus plegarias – te entrego a mi hija para que la adoptes como tuya, para que la reclames como tu princesa y la llenes de tu vida, belleza y bondad. Desde ahora y hasta el día de su muerte, ella portará tu marca, la de los Descendientes de la Luna, será la guardiana del Cristal de Plata, y de todo el poder que representa. ¡Acéptala, Señora mía, y bríndale tu vida!

Ante los atónitos ojos del Rey, el Cristal de Plata comenzó a flotar para posarse sobre la recién nacida, mientras un rayo luz bajaba directamente a ella y colocaba sobre su frente, una marca en forma de luna creciente brillante.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar, dando por fin la primera bocanada de aire, recuperando el color y despertando a la vida.

El hombre se acercó a su pequeña, tomándola entre sus brazos, observándola con ternura. Su hija se había salvado y ahora pertenecía a un linaje más alto, y más antiguo que el de él mismo. Sí, debía ser bautizada, pero ahora era la guardiana del secreto lunar y como tal, tenía que saber su origen divino.

A partir de ese momento, Luis XIV, el Rey Sol, Monarca absoluto de Francia, se convirtió en el padre de Serena, la Princesa de la Luna Llena.


	2. Capitulo 1

**I**

Los jardines del Palacio de Versalles comprendían una vasta extensión de terreno que iba desde el ala oeste hasta el gran lago artificial que el Rey mandara a construir.

Entre flores, estatuas romanas, fuentes y laberintos, aquél complejo era un paraíso para residentes y visitantes del lugar, lo que llenaba de orgullo a Su Majestad.

Los aromas más sutiles y delicados que inundaban el lugar hacían del sitio algo palaciego; con sus espectáculos acuáticos y los grandes bailes que culminaban con un gran juego de pirotecnia, hacían que los enigmáticos jardines fueran el símbolo del misticismo y el lujo de la época.

Y era justo por eso, que aquellos terrenos eran sitio predilecto de la flor más bella que existía en la faz de la Tierra, la más frágil y delicada posesión del Rey: la princesa Serena.

La muchacha, en la tierna edad de sus dieciséis años, mostraba ya las cualidades de una mujer portadora del linaje real; sus ojos, azules como el cielo, contrastaban con la piel de porcelana y los carnosos labios rosas, y su cabello, rubio como el sol, le daban un toque etéreo, digna hija del Rey. Sin embargo, la _Dauphine_ tenía en su frente una extraña marca: una luna creciente, por lo que le llamaban la Princesa de la Luna

Instruida en las artes y las ciencias, Serena prefería soñar despierta, tarareando canciones o con los brazos llenos de flores y gatitos deambulando por Palacio siempre acompañada de sus más fieles damas.

Si bien era cierto que a veces parecía un poco irresponsable, la princesa comenzaba a ser instruida como heredera de la corona francesa y preparada, por órdenes del Rey, para ser la guardiana de una mítica piedra que poseía y que hasta el momento ella misma desconocía su poder.

Era por eso que su padre había dado órdenes estrictas de cuidarla y tenía que estar rodeada siempre de sus damas, y si ninguna de ellas estaba cerca, siempre estaba el séquito del Rey que la protegía, aunque a veces, eso fastidiara un poco a la princesa.

Así que siempre hacía todo lo posible por escapar de su vigilancia y pasear entre las flores y los laberintos, aun si esto la exponía al peligro, como lo había hecho aquél día.

~o~

El hombre había llegado esa mañana a Versalles, sin embargo, había pedido que no se le anunciara todavía. Dejó su montura en las caballerizas y echó a andar camino a los jardines.

Si bien era cierto que su padre poseía un hermoso castillo con vastos jardines, nada le gustaba más que la grandeza del lugar donde ahora se encontraba, y claro estaba, haría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de vivir ahí y ceñir la corona de Francia sobre su cabeza.

Hundido iba en sus pensamientos cuando la vio, entre los rosales.

La deseaba tanto como el trono, y según había escuchado, ella era portadora de un "secreto" que podía darle no solo Francia, sino Europa entera.

 _Elle_ era la razón por la que se encontraba ese día en Palacio.

—Princesa —la saludó cortésmente —. _Bonjour._

Rápidamente, la delfina se volvió, un poco asustada. No era bien visto que una dama se encontrara a solas con un caballero, y menos ella, siendo quién era.

—Parece que vio un fantasma —continuó el hombre, en un tono un tanto burlón.

—Bueno, es que usted sabe, no debería estar aquí —la muchacha repegó la espalda contra los arbustos.

— ¿Quién? ¿Tú o yo? ¿Y por qué insistes en _m'a vouvoie_? Lo más probable es que te conviertas en mi esposa — el caballero se acercó a ella —Además, somos familia.

—Si, pero… —la muchacha se sintió acorralada.

—No seas tímida.

El hombre aproximó una de sus manos al rostro de la princesa, con la intención de tocarla; desde su más tierna infancia, siempre se le había inculcado que la princesa era una divinidad terrenal, y más siendo hija del Rey Sol, por eso, no pasaría la oportunidad de rozar aunque sea por un instante la suave piel de la Delfina.

— _Arrêtez!_ —ordenó la rubia, girando la cabeza, pero el joven no la escuchó.

Serena cerró los ojos, su respiración era agitada. Nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera seguirla, y si lo hacían, nadie hubiera tenido la osadía de tocarla, pero en este caso, se trataba de Darien, su primo.

Sabía perfectamente que el moreno la deseaba, y justo a eso le temía, pues aunque no le disgustara del todo, tampoco quería que su padre la desposara con él.

Y es que el muchacho, además de tener fama de casanova, era muy arrogante y engreído, y ella soñaba con casarse por amor y no por compromiso.

Darien apenas y pudo rozar la mejilla de la rubia, pues sus intenciones se vieron frustradas cuando se escuchó el chocar de un vestido contra el pasto.

—¡Alteza! —dijo la recién llegada, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, vivaracha y audaz —la he estado buscando por todos lados. El rey quiere verla, el espectáculo está por comenzar.

De pronto, dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre que estaba presente, abriendo mucho los ojos y llevándose las manos a la boca.

— _Bonjour, Mademoisselle_ Mina —dijo galante.

—Duque de Orléans —la chica hizo una genuflexión —yo… lo siento.

—No te disculpes. De igual forma sé que no tengo nada que hacer aquí, y ya me iba —dirigió su vista hacia Serena —Alteza.

El hombre bajó la cabeza y tomó el sendero en dirección hacia la entrada principal del palacio.

Ambas muchachas respiraron hondo, viéndolo partir.

—¿Qué hacía el Duque de Orléans con usted, Alteza? —demandó Mina, preocupada.

—Yo estaba sola y de repente, solo lo escuché detrás de mí.

—Si el rey se entera que usted estaba sola y paseando por los jardines, nos manda a la horca a todas.

—Pero mi padre no se tiene por qué enterar, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Alteza, pero démonos prisa.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del lugar, sin percatarse que alguien había observado toda la escena detrás de los arbustos.

~ o ~

Serena y Mina llegaron hacia las escaleras que daban al jardín, donde el Rey y su corte esperaban el comienzo del espectáculo de las fuentes.

—¡Serena, hija! —exclamó Luis XIV —¿dónde estabas?

—Lo siento, padre —respondió la rubia, mientras hacía una reverencia —perdí la noción de tiempo.

—No importa, ven. Quédate junto a tu padre a admirar las fuentes.

El espectáculo dio inicio, maravillando a todos. Orgulloso, Luis XIV observaba al séquito que lo rodeaba, mientras tomaba la mano de su adorada hija. Versalles y ella eran lo más preciado que tenía.

Todos estaban absortos cuando su más fiel consejero se aproximó a él.

—Señor, disculpe que lo moleste, pero el Duque de Orleáns desea verlo.

—¿Mi hermano? —preguntó, sin despegar la vista del frente.

—Su sobrino, Señor.

El rey frunció el ceño.

—No te preocupes, Bontemps, enseguida voy.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y se alejó, ante la atenta mirada de Serena y Mina.

—¿Crees que le diga a papá que se encontró a solas conmigo? —susurró la princesa.

—No lo sé, Alteza, pero es mejor que finja que nada pasó.

~o~

La habitación estaba adornada con cuadros de la familia real, muebles finos y detalles en oro puro. Las paredes, de un papel tapiz rojo con detalles dorados, realzaban la riqueza de aquel cuarto donde Darien, Duque de Orléans, esperaba que el Rey Luis XIV lo recibiera.

Uno de los heraldos abrió la puerta, anunciando su llegado, al tiempo que el joven duque se postró ante él.

—Darien ¿podrías decirme por qué insistes en portar un título que aún no te pertenece? —dijo el rey sin rodeos.

—Amado tío, yo también estoy contento de verle — respondió con ironía.

—Eres igual de sarcástico que tu padre. Ahora dime, ¿por qué usas un título que aún no te pertenece y que haces aquí?

—Porque mi padre me lo ha permitido, Majestad —el muchacho comenzó a caminar alrededor de su tío —.Y, ¿es que acaso no tengo derecho a estar en Versalles? – Darien entornó la mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero es bien sabido que tú solo vienes cuando algo te conviene, amado sobrino –el hombre tomó asiento.

Darien era hijo de Felipe, Duque de Orléans, hermano del Rey. A sus veinticinco años, se encontraba en el esplendor de su juventud. El apuesto joven poseía unas varoniles facciones que lo hacían atractivo a los ojos de cualquier chica, además de inteligencia, fuerza y decisión. Sin embargo, todas aquellas cualidades eran opacadas por su ambición, pues era bien sabido por todos en la corte, que al ser el tercero en la línea de sucesión, ansiaba con avaricia poder sentarse sobre el trono de Francia y poseer a la Delfina, con quien había estado obsesionado desde que la chiquilla cumplió los doce.

—Vamos, Majestad, que eso no es cierto —el pelinegro enarcó una encantadora sonrisa —pero ya que toca el tema, sí, hay algo de lo que me interesa hablar.

—Te escucho —Luis cruzó las manos.

—Su Alteza, la Delfina Serena ya está en edad casadera, y todos sabemos que ninguna mujer puede ocupar el trono de Francia.

—Así es, ninguna mujer puede ocupar el trono de Francia, querido sobrino.

—Supongo que ya ha buscado un buen partido para desposarla, y sabe perfectamente que yo también estoy en la línea de sucesión —comentó Darien.

—¿Y sólo para decirme eso has cabalgado desde Orléans? —el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy en Saint Cloud con mi padre, a quién por cierto, no ha visto desde hace tiempo.

—No lo he visto porque no ha querido, porque sabe perfectamente que las puertas de Versalles siempre estarán abiertas para él.

—Él no quiere dejar Saint Cloud.

—Entonces no es mi problema —Luis se levantó de su asiento —y con quien vaya a casar a mi hija, es asunto mío, Duque. Pero si tanto te interesa saber, probablemente la case con algún príncipe europeo, ya sabes, para fortalecer el reino.

—Sería mejor que la corona quedara en manos puramente francesas, Señor —el tono del pelinegro se volvió un tanto ácido.

—Eso, sobrino, es decisión mía. _L'État, c'est moi!_ —y dicho esto, el rey se retiró.

—Ya lo veremos, tío, ya lo veremos… —dijo Darien, enfurecido.

~ o ~

La joven dama se encontraba sentada frente al pequeño escritorio, en sus habitaciones. Sus finas manos pasaban hábilmente las hojas del texto que Su Majestad le había encargado revisar, mientras la tenue luz de las velas resaltaba los reflejos de sus castaños cabellos.

Sus ojos azules se movían velozmente de un lado a otro, leyendo, comprendiendo y memorizando cada parte que creía conveniente, mientras hacía notas en un viejo cuaderno que le serviría para continuar con su investigación.

De pronto, sus carnosos labios se volvieron una delgada línea cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

—Adelante —dijo la muchacha, mientras guardaba los manuscritos.

—Perdone que la moleste, _Mademoiselle_ de Beaumont.

—No te preocupes, Robín. No es ninguna molestia. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

—Su Majestad desea verla.

—Voy enseguida.

Mojando sus dedos con un poco de saliva, la joven apagó la vela y salió de la habitación, cerrándola bajo llave.

Lía de Beaumont, tenaz y decidida, camino con paso seguro guiada por Robín, un joven mozo al servicio de Su Majestad, hasta las habitaciones del rey.

A pesar de tener sólo veintiún años, Lía contaba con la confianza absoluta de Luis, trabajando en la organización _Le Secret du Roi_ , red de espías comandada por Fabien Marchal, dedicada a salvaguardar los intereses del Rey y de Francia.

Aunado a esto, ella era la única mujer no perteneciente a la nobleza a la cual Luis le había permitido ser instruida con una educación de alta calidad, además de ser excelente espadachina.

Pronto, ambos jóvenes llegaron hasta las habitaciones del rey.

— _Mademoiselle_ Lía y el joven Robín —anunció el heraldo, dejando el paso franco a los recién llegados.

—Señor — a muchacha se postró a los pies del rey, mientras el joven pelirrojo bajaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Luis XIV estaba sentado sobre un taburete. A su lado, se encontraba Bontemps.

—Lía de Beaumont, me alegra verte otra vez.

—He estado trabajando en lo que me encargó, Señor —la muchacha se puso de pie.

—Y estoy seguro que estás haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no es por eso que te he mandado a llamar.

La castaña entornó los ojos.

—Lo escucho, Majestad.

—Robín — Luis miró al chico —me informó que el descarado de mi sobrino Darien abordó a mi hija en el jardín. Además, ha venido a verme para demandar con quién se desposará Serena. Tú, como los aquí presentes, saben que mi hija carga con una gran responsabilidad, no solo por ser la Delfina de Francia, sino porque es la guardiana del Cristal de Plata, y éste, a su vez, tiene relación directa con los Salmos Reales, mismos que estas investigando, _chèrie._

—Lo sé, Señor.

—Es hora que mi hija sepa su verdadera condición, y tú eres la más indicada para ello. Quiero que te encargues de su entrenamiento y que la protejas de Darien. Sospecho que mi sobrino algo trama, por lo que necesito que estés pendiente de su seguridad —.Luis se retrepó en su taburete.

—Cuente con ello, Majestad.

—También quiero que investigues a mi sobrino, a donde va y de donde viene, con quién se junta y dónde duerme. ¿Podrás cumplir con todo lo que te he encargado, Lía de Beaumont?

—Por supuesto que sí, Majestad, y sé perfectamente quiénes pueden fungir como guardias personales de Su Alteza y, al mismo tiempo, ayudarme con la investigación.

—¿Son de confianza, _chèrie?_ —el rey entrelazó los dedos.

—Pertenecen al _Secret du Roi,_ Señor.

—Bien, entonces mándalos a llamar, y comienza cuanto antes.

La joven hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, seguida del muchacho que la acompañaba.

—Señor, ¿no cree que sería mejor si _Monsieur_ Marchal se encarga de proteger a la Delfina? —preguntó el anciano consejero.

—A Fabien lo necesito para que proteja mi seguridad, no la de mi hija

—Entonces, ¿confía que esa muchacha pueda cumplir con todas las tareas que le ha demandado?

— _Mon ami_ —el hombre colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Bontemps —Lía ha demostrado ser tan valerosa como Fabien, además, prácticamente es su pupila, ¿o acaso no confías en ella?

—Con todo respeto Majestad, es una mujer…

—Y justo por eso, nadie sospecharía que una hermosa joven de la corte sea una espía, ¿no lo crees? —Luis esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa.

—Tiene razón, Majestad. Tiene usted mucha razón.

~ o ~

Darien entró furioso a la antesala del palacio de su padre, ubicado en Saint Cloud, a ocho kilómetros de Versalles.

Si bien el lugar donde había nacido era tan hermoso y magistral como el hogar de su tío, el pelinegro siempre deseó vivir en la corte.

Y es que, después de la muerte de la primera esposa de su padre, la princesa Enriqueta de Inglaterra, Felipe se había negado volver al palacio de su hermano, por lo que se instaló definitivamente en su residencia junto a su nueva esposa, la Princesa Palatine, madre de Darien, intentando permanecer lo más lejos de Luis.

Y no era para menos, pues su propiedad en Saint Cloud poseía las más bellas vistas al valle del Sena y entre los jardines, pequeñas fuentes y la gran cascada artificial de estilo griego, era un sitio lleno de paz y tranquilidad, lejos del barullo y las intrigas de la corte.

El moreno iba y venía en la habitación, pensando, cuando escuchó una cándida voz tras él.

—Niño, ¿pero qué te ocurre? Parece que te levantaste de lado opuesto de la cama.

Darien se volvió para encarar al dueño de aquella voz, tensando la mandíbula en señal de desagrado.

Frente a él, portando con descaro aun la bata de dormir, se encontraba Felipe de Lorena, mejor conocido como _Le Chevalier_ , amante de su padre.

—No estoy de humor para soportarte —refunfuñó el pelinegro.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, atravesando la sala con sus amanerados movimientos y se acercó a uno de los sirvientes que le ofrecía una copa de vino.

—Parece que tu incursión a Versalles no fue muy buena que digamos —continuó, — ¿qué te dijo tu tío? O más bien, ¿qué le dijiste?

—Lo que haya hablado con él o no, no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Ah! Pero por supuesto que lo es — _le Chevalier_ se acercó a él —,yo soy uno de los más interesados en que se le haga justicia a tu padre. Siempre le dije que él sería un excelente rey, y a decir verdad, no creo que _esa niña_ tenga la capacidad de gobernar un país.

—Pues parece que el rey pretende poner la corona sobre su cabeza —el pelinegro se paró frente al ventanal, observando los jardines —.Le he preguntado que pretende hacer con ella y me ha dicho que no es asunto mío. Le insinué desposarla y me ha mandado al diablo.

—¿Y de verdad quieres desposarla? —El rubio arqueó una ceja —dicen que es más insípida que la leche. ¡Hasta tu madre tiene más gracia que ella!

—¡Con mi madre no te metas! —Darien lo enfrentó —, en cuanto a lo otro, Serena posee más belleza que todas las flores de Versalles juntas.

 _Le Chevalier_ rodó los ojos.

—Sea como sea, debes idear un plan para poder sentarte en el trono de Francia y no estar detrás de una niñata.

—¿Y crees que no estoy trabajando en ello? —Darien se volvió hacia el rubio — Serena es la llave hacia el trono, _mon ami._

El muchacho caminó hacia el hombre y puso las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Además, es lo mínimo que mi padre merece, un hijo que rey, ya que a él lo hicieron a un lado.

—¿Y cómo, mi buen Darien, conseguirás desposar a la princesa y obtener la corona?

Le _chevalier_ chasqueó la lengua, mirando seductoramente al pelinegro, el cual no le era indiferente. Si algo tenía Felipe de Lorena, era buen gusto en cuanto a mozos se trataba.

En ese instante, entró el mayordomo, interrumpiendo la plática.

—Alteza, el Conde de Saint Germain ha llegado.

—¿El Conde de Saint Germain? —escupió le _chevalier_ escandalizado —¿Ese es tu plan, príncipe? ¿Qué un alquimista meta sus narices en Versalles?

—No es un alquimista y él me ayudará a descubrir el misterio del Cristal de Plata y los Salmos Reales, ¿Qué nunca has escuchado de ellos, caballero?

El tono de Darien era un tanto agridulce.

—Ay, eso ni existe — el rubio posó su mano sobre su cadera —además, si tu padre se entera…

—¿Enterarme de qué?

En ese momento, Darien y Felipe detuvieron su discusión al escuchar la voz del Duque de Orleáns.

—Continúen. ¿De qué me tengo que enterar? —el hombre se dirigió a la mesa y tomó una manzana, viendo inquiridoramente a su hijo y a su amante.

—Padre —el joven inclinó la cabeza a guisa de saludo y salió de la habitación, bajo la mirada de su padre y _le chevalier._

—Parece que tu hijo necesita una buena reprimenda —comentó Felipe, mientras el Duque lo miraba de reojo, con cierto desagrado — además, se parece tanto a su madre…

—¿De qué estaban hablando? — lo interrumpió — ¿Acaso andas también detrás de mi hijo?

—Me agrada ver ciertos celos en ti, _cheri_ — el rubio sonrió — pero no, no estaba coqueteando con él. Tu hijo va a reunirse con el Conde de Saint Germain.

—¿Con ese alquimista? ¿Para qué demonios?

—Está buscando la forma de obtener el trono, y habló sobre el Cristal de Plata y los Salmos Reales. Te recuerdo, cariño, que el rey tiene prohibido reunirse con ese tipo de gente después del asunto de los venenos, además, ¿todo eso existe?

—¿Qué cosa? — Felipe tomó una copa de vino que uno de sus sirvientes le ofrecía

—Pues todas esas palabrerías que tu hijo trae en la mente — _chevalier_ agitó las manos

—El Cristal viene de una antigua leyenda de los pueblos galos que fundaron Francia y se asentaron en París — comenzó a explicar el Duque — mientras que los Salmos Reales, ellos determinan el destino de cada uno de los reyes de Europa, y por supuesto, son ellos los que los tienen en su poder.

—¿Tú los conoces? — el rubio estaba asombrado

—Por supuesto que no. Yo no soy rey.

—No, o sea, sabes de ellos, ¿eso quiere decir que existen?

—Mamá siempre hablaba de eso con Luis antes de morir, eso quiere decir que sí. Obviamente, yo nunca los vi ni los estudié.

—Pero, entonces, ¿qué pretende tu hijo?

—Apoderarse de ellos, supongo, y convertirse en rey

—¿Y no piensas detenerlo? ¡Luis es tu hermano!

—Querido — Felipe tomó asiento — amo a mi hermano pero Darien es mi hijo. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que Luis siempre me hizo a un lado; siempre estuve por debajo de él, siendo su sombra. Si mi hijo tiene una oportunidad con esto de convertirse en rey, no seré yo quien se lo impida.

—Pues bueno — el _chevalie_ r inspiró hondo — tú sabrás lo que haces. En cuanto a nosotros – el rubio caminó amaneradamente hacia su amante —, deberíamos aprovechar que tu mujercita aun no regresa de su viaje para calentar un poco la cama, ¿no crees?

Le _chevalier_ se sentó en las piernas de Felipe, mientras éste sonreía y le rodeaba la cintura.

—Eres terrible, cariño, y justo por eso te amo – dijo el duque, depositando un ardiente beso en los labios del rubio.

* * *

~¨*Glosario*¨~

 _Dauphine:_ delfina. Este término era usado para designar a los príncipes herederos de la corona francesa

 _Elle:_ ella. Pronombre personal

 _Bonjour_ : buenos días.

 _M'a vouvoie:_ no tiene una traducción literal en español pero se refiere a hablar de usted. El contrario de tutear.

 _Ârretez:_ deténgase. Verbo

 _Mademoisselle:_ señorita

 _L'état c'est moi!:_ El estado soy yo, frase asociada a Luis XIV

 _Le Secret du Roi:_ El secreto del Rey

 _Chèrie:_ querida

 _Mon ami:_ mi amigo

 _Le chevalier:_ el caballero

 _Chèri:_ querido

* * *

Qué tal Bombones! Cómo estan?

Les traigo el capítulo uno de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado! Me he tardado mucho en escribir, lo sé! Pero en fin, ya está aquí.

Estoy mezclando muchos personajes de diferentes épocas y series, porque también estoy incorporando de la série Versalles la cual me ha ayudado mucho de inspiración, así que este crossover ya creció!

Quiero darles las gracias a Kay Cherry Blossom por ayudarme como Beta Reader para este capítulo, el cual me costó mucho trabajo escribir y que sin su ayuda, me hubiera tardado el doble de tiempo en publicar!

Ya me pondré a actualizar El destino de las estrellas, lo prometo!

No se olviden pasar por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou y no se olviden unirse al grupo Constelación Estelar! Besos estelares! :*


	3. Chapter 2

**II**

D'Eon de Beaumont, hábil espadachín y recién nombrado caballero, practicaba esgrima en el jardín de su casa, en la comuna de Fontainebleau, a 55.5 kilómetros de París.

Hijo de nobles, y siendo hermano de Lía de Beaumont, el joven D'Eon gozaba de los privilegios de un Barón. Sin embargo, el muchacho, de rubios y largos cabellos, ojos azules como el cielo y facciones bien parecidas, siempre había preferido vivir en la modestia, alejado de las estrictas costumbres de la corte.

Pero eso no era impedimento para serle fiel al _Roi_ y estar a la disposición de Francia siempre que fuera requerido. Así pues, D'Eon de Beaumont tenía un alto sentido de lealtad hacía la monarquía.

Agitado y sudoroso, el muchacho retrocedió, alejándose de su contrincante, indicándole con esto que necesitaba un respiro.

—Cada día mejoras el uso de la espada, D'Eon. Eso me hace sentir orgulloso —. Comentó su instructor, respetado y noble caballero dedicado a entrenar a las nuevas generaciones.

—Sin embargo, aún tengo mucho que aprender, maestro Teillagory. Algún día quisiera llegar a ser tan bueno como mi hermana —respondió el muchacho, clavando su espada en el pasto.

—Tu hermana Lía —el hombre soltó un suspiro —mi mejor alumna. Tan hermosa como una flor pero tan letal como una viuda negra.

En ese instante, una joven sirvienta se acercó a ambos hombres, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Caballero D'Eon, disculpe que lo moleste.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Apolline?

—Mensajeros del palacio han venido a verle.

Contrariado, el joven dirigió una mirada a su maestro, pero no le dio tiempo de comentar nada, pues en ese instante, los hombres ya estaban ingresando hasta donde él se encontraba.

La joven sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar, dejando al grupo de hombres tratar sus asuntos.

— _Bonjour_ —saludó el rubio.

— _Chevalier D'Eon_ , traemos un mensaje de Versailles. Es de su hermana, _Mademoisselle_ Lía de Beaumont —. Dijo solemne uno de los mensajeros.

— ¿De qué trata? ¿Mi hermana está bien? —demandó, preocupado.

—La señorita Lía solicita su presencia cuanto antes en Versailles para tratar asuntos de gran importancia para Francia, _Chevalier._

—Ya veo —…respondió D'Eon.

— _Monsieur_ Teillagory, _mademoisselle_ Lía también le solicita, y ha sido una fortuna para nosotros encontrarlo aquí —. Dijo otro de los mensajeros.

Al oír aquello, el hombre frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, en señal afirmativa. Porque si algo tenía François Teillagory era honor y gran lealtad hacia la corte francesa, sirviendo a ella desde tiempos de Luis XIII, padre del monarca actual, y si ahora, Su Majestad, el Gran Luis XIV lo necesitaba, ahí estaría, a su servicio, sin importar que rozara los sesenta años.

—Pues verdaderamente han corrido con suerte, caballeros. Si mi presencia es solicitada en la corte, ahí estaré, gustoso, con mi espada dispuesta al servicio del rey —. Respondió el hombre.

—Muy bien. Ordenaré que se comience a preparar mi equipaje y estaremos ahí cuanto antes —. Comentó el rubio.

Los mensajeros hicieron una reverencia, retirándose del lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de D'Eon y Teillagory.

—Si mi hermana nos convocó a ambos, es porque realmente algo importante está sucediendo.

—Parece que Francia nos necesita.

— ¿Esto tendrá que ver con el Secreto del Rey, maestro?

—La única manera de averiguarlo, es preguntándoselo a directamente a Lía, y si es así, tenemos que averiguar por qué fue tu hermana y no Sire quien nos ha convocado.

Los hombres se miraron.

—Vayamos pues, al esplendor de la corte de Versailles y averiguemos qué está sucediendo.

Y dándole una pequeña palmada en el brazo, D'Eon de Beaumont emprendió el camino hacia su casa, seguido de Teillagory.

~o~

La princesa Serena estaba sentada sobre un sofá, en la antesala de Té, esperando.

Desde muy temprano, se le había informado que _Mademoisselle_ Lía de Beaumont sería su nueva institutriz, y que tenía que estar a la hora convenida en dicho salón para comenzar, como ella suponía, su formación como futura reina de Francia.

La princesa moría de aburrimiento, pues detestaba aquellas reglas y responsabilidades que tenía que seguir y asumir; ella no quería atarse al trono, como lo estaba su padre.

Buscó entre sus ropas, sacando aquella extraña joya que tenía desde su más tierna infancia y que siempre portaba con recelo, por orden de su padre, alrededor de su cuello y escondido de las curiosas miradas.

Tomó la joya entre sus dedos, un diamante en forma de gota tal vez, pensó ella, y lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos.

Aun recordaba a la perfección cuando, en su sexto cumpleaños, su padre irrumpió en su habitación, sorprendiéndola.

La pequeña princesita saltó de emoción al verle ahí, no como el gran rey, sino como el hombre que la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Luis abrazó a su pequeña hija, acariciando sus rubios cabellos para después, dirigirla frente al espejo.

Fue entonces cuando sacó, de entre sus vestiduras, una hermosa caja de terciopelo, y al abrirlo, la hermosa joya brilló como nunca antes había visto brillar alguna otra.

Luis lo colocó alrededor de su cuello, diciéndole que aquél hermoso ejemplar había pertenecido a su madre y ahora, sería de ella, pero también recordaba a la perfección la advertencia que le diera como parte de aquél valioso obsequio:

—" _Nunca permitas que la obscuridad toque el cristal. Él debe brillar con la luz de la luna, luz que tú le mostrarás. Nadie debe saber que lo posees porque llegado el momento, él será quien ilumine tu camino y tú deberás protegerlo…"_

Serena soltó un suspiro al evocar las palabras de su padre, palabras que aún seguía sin entender. Sin embargo, había cumplido en no mencionarle a nadie que ella poseía aquel extraño objeto.

La rubia se dirigió a la ventana, mirando a través de ella hacia el patio, viendo como los jardineros reales iban y venían bajo el brillante solo de abril.

— " _Él debe brillar con la luz de la luna, luz que tú le mostraras…"_ —repitió, aprisionándolo contra su pecho —Me gustaría saber a qué te referías con todo eso, padre, y qué es lo que se supone que haga.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Lía de Beaumont.

Rápidamente, Serena guardó en su vestido el cristal y se volvió hacia la recién llegada.

— _Bonjour,_ Alteza.

—Buenos días, Lía —Serena giró la cabeza en dirección a la joven que acompañaba a la castaña — ¿Ana?

—Buenos días, Alteza —la muchacha hizo una reverencia.

—Pero, creí que Ana era…

—Ahora es mi dama de compañía, Princesa —la interrumpió Lía. —Usted ya tiene a _Mademoisselle_ Mina y yo necesitaba a alguien de confianza, ahora que seré la encargada de…

—De enseñarme los modales de buena Delfina, lo sé —la rubia rodó los ojos.

—No, Alteza, para eso está _Madame_ de Clignancourt.

—No entiendo…

—Princesa, lo que yo vengo a enseñarle, no son buenos modales, sino cómo proteger Francia y cómo usar el Cristal de Plata.

~o~

Luis XIV se encontraba en su despacho, atendiendo asuntos reales.

— ¡Buenos días Bontemps! ¡Hoy hace un espléndido clima! —saludó alegremente el rey.

—Buenos días, Sire. Veo que hoy está de muy buen humor —. Saludó el hombre.

—Tengo suficientes motivos. A estas horas, nuestra querida Lía debe estar con mi hija y mi adorada Serena ya debe estar enterándose de la verdad.

—Verdad que puede ser algo dura para la princesa, Majestad.

—Serena tiene mi sangre, debe ser fuerte. Y creo que deberíamos ir a la antesala de Té, donde se encuentra ahora. Puede que necesite respuestas que Lía no pueda darle.

Luis se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, seguido de su fiel consejero.

—Por cierto, Bontemps, ¿sabes si los embajadores de Japón vienen en camino?

—Hemos recibido una carta, Sire. Parece que el emperador envió a un grupo de soldados, los Guerreros de la Estrella, fieles servidores de él, para tratar de los asuntos de alianza.

El rey esbozó una sonrisa.

— ¿Y todavía me preguntas que si estoy de buen humor?

El viejo consejero asintió y salió tras Luis.

~o~

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo sabes tú sobre el cristal? —Serena retrocedió, llevándose instintivamente la mano al pecho.

—Alteza, usted tiene una gran responsabilidad, no solo como la futura reina de Francia, sino porque usted es la guardiana del Cristal de Plata. Debe aprender a usarlo, porque de eso depende la estabilidad de la monarquía.

— ¡Esa joya fue un regalo de mi padre! Un regalo y nada más. ¿Cómo puede un simple diamante, heredado de mi madre, por cierto, proteger Francia?

— ¡Usted debe aprender a controlar ese cristal, o de lo contrario, todos estaremos perdidos!

En ese instante, una voz interrumpió la acalorada conversación.

—Lía tiene razón, Serena.

Las jóvenes se volvieron hacia la puerta, descubriendo a Luis y a Bontemps. En ese momento, Lía y Ana se postraron ante el rey.

—Padre…

—Ya es hora que sepas la verdad, hija. El poder del Cristal de Plata es muy grande, y debes aprender a controlarlo. Eso, junto a los Salmos Reales, son las reliquias más importantes que todo rey debe proteger, y tú, como Hija de la Luna, tienes el poder para hacerlo.

— ¿Hija de la Luna? —Serena no entendía.

— ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tienes esa luna creciente en la frente? —El hombre la señaló.

—Es una marca de nacimiento…

—Es la marca de los Hijos de la Luna, los protectores del Cristal de Plata, aquellos que vivían entre los _Parisi_ , bajo el amparo de Selene.

—Pero eso es solo una leyenda…

— ¡No es solo una leyenda, Serena! —Tronó el rey —Cuando naciste, estuviste a punto de morir junto con tu madre. Ya la había perdido a ella, no podía perderte a ti también. Por eso, pedí la protección de Selene para que te permitiera vivir y ella te tomó como su hija. Es por eso que te marcó.

La princesa procesaba toda aquella información, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

—Eso significa…

—Eso significa que tuve que recurrir a ese ritual pagano para que vivieras —el semblante de Luis se tornó frio —ahora demuéstrame que no me equivoqué al dejarte vivir y que eres capaz de proteger Francia. ¡Lía!

—Sí, Majestad.

—Ahora que mi hija sabe la verdad, entrénala arduamente. El futuro de mi imperio depende de ustedes —. Y sin decir más, salió de la sala seguido de su fiel consejero.

Serena se encontraba devastada por toda aquella información que acababa de recibir, pues comprendía que con todo aquello, sus días de despreocupación habían terminado.

—Lía —la rubia tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Princesa —la muchacha se acercó, abrazándola —siento mucho que el rey haya sido duro con usted, pero esa es la verdad.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tenemos rumores sobre una conspiración en contra del reinado de su padre, y tal vez eso incluye a Darien de Orléans. Es por eso que su padre ha pedido que despertemos el cristal. Creo que por hoy ha sido mucho para usted, y lo mejor es que descanse.

La castaña le hizo una señal a Ana, la jovencita pelirroja y de tiernas facciones que de ahora en adelante sería la mano derecha de Lía, y ésta inmediatamente sonó una campanilla con la cual llegaron al instante dos mozos.

—Por favor, acompañen a sus habitaciones a la princesa. Necesita descansar.

Los mozos escoltaron a la rubia, quien salió de la habitación en actitud sumisa, seguida de Lía y Ana.

— _Mademoisselle_ Lía, ¿no cree que todo esto es muy duro para Su Alteza?

—Seguramente si, Ana, pero es necesario. Y ahora que tú lo sabes, debes mantenerte en absoluta discreción.

— ¡Pero señorita! ¡Usted sabe que siempre he sido fiel! —respondió escandalizada la muchacha.

—Lo sé, _chèrie,_ pero con eso estamos peligrando todos.

En ese momento, un mozo se acercó a Lía.

— _Mademoisselle_ de Beaumont, su hermano, _le Chevalier_ D'Eon la está esperando en sus aposentos.

—Gracias Belmont. Voy enseguida.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se retiró. La mirada de Ana brilló de felicidad.

— ¿De verdad? ¿D'Eon está aquí?

—Si, Ana —Lía esbozó una sonrisa —y en cuanto termine de tratar de los asuntos por los que ha venido, le diré que te vea en el _bassin_ de Neptuno.

La joven pelirroja hizo una reverencia, despidiéndose de su señora y se dirigió hacia el jardín, ansiosa por ver a su amado.

~o~

Tan pronto llegaron a Versailles, D'Eon y Teillagory fueron conducidos a las habitaciones de Lía, de la manera más discreta posible, aunque en aquella corte, las noticias se regaban como pólvora.

Una vez estuvieron ahí, se les indicó a ambos hombres que aguardaran hasta que la señorita Beaumont estuviera con ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tenían compañía.

—Jamás pensé que en algún momento me toparía con el hermano pequeño de Lía —escucharon una voz que se mantenía en las sombras.

Enseguida, D'Eon y Teillagory se pusieron alerta.

— ¿Quién eres? —el rubio tomó la empuñadura de su espada.

—Tranquilo. Estoy de su lado.

El hombre salió del lugar donde se encontraba, caminando hacia los recién llegados.

—Me llamo Durand, y también fui convocado por Lía a esta pequeña reunión secreta.

Al instante, Teillagory lo reconoció. Aunque tenía facciones aún más maduras, éstas seguían siendo igual de varoniles y su cabello castaño atado a una cola baja seguía igual de rebelde que como lo recordaba cuando lo entrenó en sus años de adolescente.

— ¡Durand! —exclamó el hombre, no pudiendo ocultar la alegría que le causaba ver a su antiguo discípulo —no pensé que te volvería a ver.

— _Maître_ —respondió el hombre, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? ¿Y por qué mi hermana te mandó a llamar?

—Bueno, creo que eso nos lo tendría que responder ella, ¿no lo crees?

En ese momento, Lía entró a la habitación seguida de Robin, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Antes de decir algo, la muchacha corrió a los brazos de su hermano, fundiéndose en un caluroso abrazo.

—Lía —el rubio acarició el rostro de la castaña —pensé que te había sucedido algo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Si hermano, estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Deshaciéndose del abrazo de su hermano, y recuperando la compostura, la castaña se dirigió hacia Teillagory y Durand.

— _Maître._

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, querida Lía.

—Durand

—Hola, preciosa flor de Versailles —el castaño le guiñó el ojo en señal de coqueteo, cosa que molestó a Robín.

—Les presento a Robín. Él también está al servicio del rey.

— ¿De cuándo acá el rey ocupa niños? —Durand ladeó la cabeza.

—No soy un niño —se defendió el muchachito, girando la cabeza con molestia.

—Dinos, querida Lía, cuál es el motivo de ésta reunión, que por lo que veo, se debe de mantener bajo total discreción —.Acotó Teillagory.

—Los he mandado a llamar porque ustedes, como caballeros pertenecientes al _Secret du Roi,_ necesito que me ayuden con una misión que Su Majestad me ha encomendado —comenzó a narrar solemne la chica. —Hace unos días, Su Alteza Darien vino a cuestionar a Su Majestad sobre el destino de la Delfina en cuanto al trono. Aunado a eso, el rey ha pedido que la princesa comience su entrenamiento como guardiana y despierte el Cristal de Plata.

— ¿Y nosotros qué tenemos que ver en todo esto? —preguntó D'Eon.

—El rey ha ordenado que _Mademoisselle_ Lía entrene a la Delfina y que vigile todos los movimientos del príncipe Darien —intervino Robín —y como podrán observar, la señorita Lía no puede hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Ya. ¿Y el rey le cuenta sus planes a un niño? —acotó Durand, cruzándose de brazos.

— _Mêrde!_ ¡Que no soy un niño!

—Basta —ordenó la muchacha —Robín también es parte de esto. Y si los he convocado a ustedes es porque necesito que vigilen los pasos de Darien. Creemos que todo esto tiene que ver con una especie de conspiración contra el trono.

—Bien. Como súbditos leales a Su Majestad, participaremos en esta misión que se nos ha encomendado —. El tono de Teillagory era serio.

—Una cosa más —dijo la castaña —están por llegar unos embajadores del lejano oriente, enviados por el Emperador del Japón para hacer alianzas con Francia. Creo que deberemos ser muy cautelosos con todo este asunto.

—No te preocupes, hermana. El rey puede estar tranquilo, que no lo defraudaremos.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ahora vayan a presentar sus honores a Su Majestad, que ya los debe estar esperando.

Los tres hombres bajaron la cabeza, dispuestos a retirarse. Antes de irse, Lía tomó suavemente el brazo de su hermano.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lía?

—Alguien te está esperando en el _bassin_ de Neptuno —le susurró al oído.

~o~

Luis XIV se encontraba en el salón principal, discutiendo asuntos de estado con sus ministros cuando, discretamente, un mozo abrió la puerta, buscando a Bontemps.

El hombre se acercó hacia el muchacho, quien le susurró algo al oído. El hombre le dio unas instrucciones para después acercarse con sigilo a Su Majestad.

—Sire —carraspeó el hombre

— ¿Qué sucede, Bontemps?

— _Monsieur_ está aquí.

—Hazlo pasar de inmediato.

A la orden del rey, el viejo consejero dirigió una mirada al mozo, quien bajando la cabeza, salió del lugar. Acto seguido, un heraldo irrumpió en la sala para anunciar al recién llegado.

—Felipe, _dit Monsieur, Frère unique du Roi, Duc d'Orléans!_ —gritó el heraldo.

En medio del asombro de los ministros y una exagerada entrada, hizo acto de presencia el hermano del rey.

— _Sa Majesté_ —murmuró el hombre, haciendo una sobreactuada reverencia.

—Querido hermano, me da gusto verte de nuevo en Versailles.

—A mí también me da gusto verte. Aunque veo que ahora, sin mi presencia en palacio, tus "cortesanos" han perdido un poco el sentido de la moda y la elegancia —el amanerado hombre miró con desdén a los ministros.

Luis hizo una señal, ordenando a los hombres retirarse. Una vez solos, el rey encaró a su hermano.

—Me sorprende que hayas dejado tu vida de excesos y lujos en tu precioso palacio de Saint Cloud y te hayas tomado la molestia de venir hasta este lugar que no es digno de tu distinguida presencia —comentó con ironía Luis.

—Deberías sentirte honrado con mi visita, hermano —contestó mordaz Felipe.

— ¿Y a qué debo tan "honrada" visita?

—Voy a ir directo al grano — _Monsieur_ se aclaró la garganta— vengo a pedirte la mano de Su Alteza Real, la Delfina Serena, Hija de Francia, en matrimonio para mi hijo, Darien, Nieto de Francia, futuro Duque de Orléans —el hombre sacó un pañuelo, flexionó una pierna e hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Qué vienes a pedirme qué? —el rey aun no salía de su asombro.

— ¡Por Dios, Luis! Sabes perfectamente que la corona se vería mejor en la cabeza de mi hijo que en tu rubia princesita, quien, por cierto, no tiene derecho a gobernar según las Leyes Sálicas —el tono de Felipe era agrio.

—Tu hijo vino a pedirme lo mismo y le dije que no.

—Si pero ahora he venido yo a hacerlo oficial.

—Y te voy a dar la misma respuesta que le di a él: no.

— ¡Tu hija no puede gobernar! Es mujer, las leyes sálicas lo prohíben, y conociéndote cómo eres de soberbio, nunca dejarías el trono en manos de un extranjero y mi hijo es el tercero en la línea de sucesión —. El hombre estaba irritado.

—Lo que yo haga con mi hija y Francia, son problema mío. Por algo yo soy el rey, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, Felipe, Serena no va a casarse con Darien

Felipe tensó la mandíbula, enojado.

—Bueno, creo que mi visita se ha terminado. No tengo nada que hacer aquí. Siento haberlo molestado, Sire.

Y sin decir más, el hombre se retiró, iracundo.

~ o ~

A fuera del palacio, en el carruaje real, Felipe de Lorena esperaba.

Se entretenía jugando cartas con apuesto mozo, favorito en turno de él y su amante, cuando lo vio acercarse, molesto y a paso rápido. De inmediato supo que las cosas no habían ido bien.

 _Monsieur_ subió al carruaje.

—A juzgar por tu aspecto, diría que las cosas no salieron como esperabas, _chèri._

—Luis rechazó la petición de mano.

—Se lo hizo a tu hijo, ¿qué te hacía pensar que contigo accedería?

— ¡Porque yo vine a hacerlo oficial! —Felipe tomó de las solapas de la casa a _le Chevalier._

—Yo no tengo la culpa que tu hermano te haya dado una negativa —el rubio masculló entre dientes, deshaciéndose del fiero agarre.

—Pero te juro que se va a arrepentir. Esto no se va a quedar así.

 _Le Chevalier_ rodeó los hombros de su amante, en señal de apoyo.

—Tranquilo amor. Estoy seguro que todo se resolverá favorablemente para ti y Darien – el rubio depositó un beso en la mejilla del hombre —mejor regresemos a Saint Cloud, donde podremos divertirnos.

Ambos hombres miraron con deseo al joven mozo, quien esbozó una pervertida sonrisa, en señal de complicidad.

* * *

 **Glosario:**

 _Bonjour:_ Buenos días

 _Chevalier:_ Caballero

 _Mademoisselle:_ Señorita

 _Monsieur:_ Señor

 _Madame:_ Señora

 _Chèri (e):_ Querido (a)

 _Bassin:_ Espejo de agua artificial (no confundir con fuente) el cual puede estar habitado o no por peces y tiene fines estéticos/de jardinería.

 _Maître:_ Maestro

 _Mêrde:_ Mierda

 _Secret du Roi:_ Secreto del Rey

 _Sa Majesté:_ Su Majestad.

 **Notas:**

*El Rey se hacía llamar Sire, pero si alguien lo nombraba en tercera persona, se referían a él como Su Majestad ( _Sa Majesté)_

**En la corte francesa, los titulos y apelaciones eran diferentes a otras cortes. Así pues era llamado _Monsieur_ el hermano mayor del rey.

*** Titulos correspondientes oficiales a Felipe de Orléans, hermano de Luis XIV. Así pues era _Phillippe,_ _dit Monsieur_ (llamado "Señor"), _Frère unique du Roi_ (Hermano único del Rey), _Duc d'Orléans_ (Duque de Orleáns).

* * *

Que tal Bombones!

Como estan? Espero que esten super bien! Pues aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de este crossover que me encanta y me apasiona porque hablo de la historia de uno de los países más bellos del mundo!

Cómo ven? Ya se unieron D'Eon de Beaumont y los demás para vigilar a Darien, Serena ya sabe la verdad, Felipe fue a pedir la mano de Serena para Darien y pronto llegaran los Caballeros de la Estrella! Apuesto a que saben de quien se trata ;)

Esta vez me metí a investigar más sobre los titulos y apelaciones reales de la corte francesa y estan bastante complicados, pero bueno, extraje los más importantes.

De verdad espero que este fic les esté gustando. En verdad compartanlo porque creo que casi nadie lo lee y está bien chido :(

Los dejo Bombones, no sin antes pasarse por nuestra página de Facebook, donde podrán encontrar más contenido!

Que tengan linda noche! Besos estelares! :*


End file.
